Minilla
Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla: Final Wars; Page 117. 13 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 126. 18 meters 20 meters |length =2 meters 20 meters 26 meters 30 meters |weight =200kg 1,800 metric tons 3,000 metric tons 5,000 tons |controlled =Kilaaks Tonchiki |relationships =Godzilla Tonchiki |allies =Godzilla Mothra Rodan Anguirus Varan Gorosaurus Kumonga Baragon Manda Tonchiki Maoh |enemies =Kamacuras Kumonga King Ghidorah Gabara Greenman |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka Jun Fukuda Shinichi Sekizawa Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Masao Fukazawa Naoko Kamio |firstappearance =''Son of Godzilla'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Final Wars'' |forms =Human size |designs = ShodaiMinira GurinMinira FinalMinira |roar = }}Minilla is an infant Godzilla created by Toho that first appeared in the 1967 ''Godzilla'' film, Son of Godzilla. Name Minilla's Japanese name, "Minira," is a combination of mini, meaning small, and Gojira, the Japanese name for Godzilla. "Minilla" is Minilla's official name, while "Minya" and "Milla" are nicknames created by American distributors. Appearance The son of Godzilla, Minilla resembles a smaller, pudgy version of his father. His snout is slightly upturned and his eyes are larger and placed further forward on his head, giving him a more human-like appearance. The on his back are small and undeveloped, and he also lacks the charcoal gray coloration of his father. His coloring is a light gray. Minilla's size varies depending on his age (although he has Size-Shifting abilities, allowing him to interact with humans). However Minilla is normally depicted as being smaller than the average kaiju and is about half the height of Godzilla. Roar Minilla's Showa roar is similar to a braying donkey. In Go! Greenman, Minilla used the ultra Gesura's roars. Personality Minilla is much more friendly with humans than any of the Showa Godzilla monsters, and once appeared in the dreams of a troubled boy in order to give an example of how to deal with bullying and other childhood issues. He is also very playful, enjoying such games as kicking large boulders and jumping over or riding on his father's tail. While he is usually fearful of other monsters, he occasionally shows courage when defending his human friends, although more often than not he is outmatched by other monsters. Minilla's role in Godzilla: Final Wars was unchanged from the Showa series; very human-friendly, especially towards children. He also interceded on behalf of humanity to Godzilla, prompting Godzilla to end his war with the human race. Origins Where the egg Minilla hatched out of came from is unknown. It's not made clear who layed it, or how long it had been on Solgell Island. When the Kamacuras find the egg, they break it and make Minilla hatch prematurely. History Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla in ''Son of Godzilla]]Minilla was born on Solgell Island, when his egg was cracked open by a group of Kamacuras. One can assume that since Minilla was born premature, his appearance is not that of a full offspring of Godzilla, and that Godzilla had to train his radioactive technique. The giant mantises might have killed him had Godzilla not arrived to protect him. Godzilla proceeded to train his son and defended him against further attacks from the Kamacuras. Together the father and son defeated the giant spider Kumonga. There was a point in the battle where Godzilla was going to be killed by Kumonga, but Minilla saved him, gaining Godzilla's respect as his son. Godzilla and Minilla were placed in hibernation when a group of scientists completed a weather experiment, resulting in the freezing of Sogell. The monsters revived when the snow melted, and eventually relocated to Monster Island, as seen in stock footage used in Godzilla vs. Gigan. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]In 1999, Minilla fought King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji along with his father and the other monsters of Monsterland as part of the effort to defeat the Kilaak invasion. Though he stayed in the sidelines for most of the battle, he eventually contributed by firing an atomic smoke ring that somehow strangled Ghidorah's middle head and knocked it out. He then returned to his home on Monsterland. ''All Monsters Attack in ''All Monsters Attack]]In All Monsters Attack, Minilla appears in the dreams of Ichiro. Minilla can shrink down to human size and speak Japanese with Ichiro. Ichiro and Minilla first meet when Minilla saves Ichiro by giving him a vine to climb up with when he was trapped at the bottom of a sort of cave. He learns from Godzilla and also teaches Ichiro to fight his own battles. Throughout the film, Minilla tries to fight Gabara, who bullies him and makes him retreat. Eventually, Godzilla forces Minilla into fighting Gabara, and Minilla outsmarts Gabara and seemingly knocks it out. Godzilla and Minilla celebrate a little, but Gabara wakes up and bites Godzilla. Godzilla pushes Minilla aside, wanting to personally beat up Gabara. Soon, Gabara is defeated and Ichiro wakes up. ''Go! Greenman '']]An evil darker Minilla appeared in episode 46 of the series ''Go! Greenman. The Minilla suit in this show is brand new, looks very cheaply built, and is not an actual suit from any of the Godzilla films. He also possesses charcoal black skin similar to Godzilla's and very large hands which make him more clumsy. This eviler Minilla was the fourty-fifth monster to battle Greenman. He was sent with Tonchiki to get children's blood for Maoh as always, but the infant proved to be a pain. Just like a human baby, Minilla needed constant attention, and even needed to drink from a huge bottle. Eventually, the kids called Greenman with their Calls and the two fought. After a short battle, the monster grew and began menacing a city. He chewed a radio antenna off of an office block's roof and used it as a pacifier. Greenman moved in for a few blows while Minilla was distracted, and they fought once more. Mid-battle, Greenman attempted to grab Minilla's antenna pacifier, but resulted in the monster angrily throwing him into a building. They continued to fight and Minilla managed to beat Greenman to the ground. After a few more attempts at grabbing the pacifier, Greenman managed to pull it out of the infant's mouth. This caused the monster to fall to the ground and begin "crying". Greenman was ready to blast Minilla with his Breaster attack, but decided not to as he felt bad for it. But, Minilla ended up being killed at the hands of his own creator, for failing his mission. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Minilla had a small role in Godzilla: Final Wars. He is encountered by the young boy named Kenta while he and his grandfather are hunting in the forest. Minilla joins the two in their truck, where they drive to Mt. Fuji to witness Godzilla's battle with Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar. Upon witnessing this battle, Minilla's height springs up to 45 meters. Minilla appears again at the end of the film, where he convinces Godzilla to leave the crew of the Gotengo alone. He then departs into the ocean with Godzilla. He has the ability to breathe smoke rings, but he only does it once, before he grows, and then breathed a full atomic breath before departing at the end. Abilities Atomic smoke rings Minilla's main weapon is atomic smoke rings, though he did learn to use a true radioactive ray in Son of Godzilla. In Final Wars, he was shown firing an atomic ray at the very end of the film. Brainwave communications Minilla also has the ability to communicate with his father over great distances by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. This signal has the ability to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. Size changing In All Monsters Attack, Minilla is depicted as having the ability to shrink down to human size, and could also talk. This was originally meant to be indicative of the fantasy element of this film, in which Minilla only appears in the dreams of a young boy. Minilla was depicted with a similar ability in Godzilla Final Wars, although it was never confirmed if he could revert back to his human height. In Go! Greenman, Minilla also had the ability to shrink or grow, but was only allowed to do so when commanded by his master Maoh. Also in the series, Minilla was fairly strong. Video games ''Monster's Fair Monster's Fair - Minilla.png|Minilla in ''Monster's Fair ''Godzilla vs. 3 Giant Monsters Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Minilla Sprite.png|Minilla in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters ''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle 3S-T Battle 9.png|Minilla in ''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Both the Showa and Millennium incarnations of Minilla appeared within ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC Minilla 1967.jpg|Minilla 1967 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Minilla 2004.jpg|Minilla 2004 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection In other languages *Russian: Минилла *Chinese: 迷你拉 (Mínǐlā) Also see *Godzooky *Godzilla Junior *Zilla Junior List of appearances Films *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Television series *''Go! Greenman'' Video games *''Monster's Fair'' *''Godzilla vs. 3 Giant Monsters'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' References Category:Son of Godzilla: Kaiju Category:Destroy All Monsters: Kaiju Category:All Monsters Attack: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju Category:Go! Greenman: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Millennium series - Kaiju